Traditionally, splicing devices have been used to join a yarn end of a first spool of yarn that has been consumed with an initial yarn end of a second spool of yarn. The splicing of the two yarn ends may be accomplished by mingling the fibers that compose the two yarns. This is typically a passive process that is initiated only upon recognition of a yarn end. As well, traditional weaving tensioning devices apply a constant level of tension to a weaving material as it is being woven.